Zale
by DataIntegrationThoughtEntity
Summary: The story of an young abandoned fox cub taken in by Redwall Abbey. He will eventually end up being their saviour.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes**: This is my second fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Redwall in any way. It belongs to Brian Jacques.

**Original POV**

The winter wind blew hard upon the old otter's face. This otter's name was Jason, and he was trying to find his way to Redwall Abbey before winter sets. Unfortunately, it looked like he was already too late. The ground was already covered with a thin layer of snow.

Jason was born in an otter tribe near the camp of the Guosim shrews. But even when he was a young lad, he had felt the strong desire to explore Mossflower. He had his own boat, but every winter, when the lakes and rivers were frozen, he would travel to Redwall.

He could see Redwall in the distance, but it didn't look like he could have reached it that day, so he found a hole in the ground that looked somewhat comfortable and went in. It looked like it had once belonged to a family of moles. However, he was startled to hear noises in the hole, but he approached cautiously. When he finally did discover the source of the noise, he practically jumped out of his skin.

"A fox cub!" he exclaimed. The cub looked like he had been abandoned for at least a week or so. However, this fox was different from any Jason had ever seen before. The cub's pelt was snow white, and his eyes were a passive blue. There was a knowing look in his eyes, like they belonged to an ancient creature.

Jason was lost; what to do with it? He could leave it here, but it would die for sure. He wished Sister Rhea was there, she was so much better at making decisions. He sighed and picked up the cub gently. At that moment all of his hesitation disappeared and Jason felt like he was meant to find the fox.

"I'll name you Zale," he said, "After my dad. Zale means sea strength, and is a fitting name for any otter who respects the water. You're no otter, but I'll raise you as my own. You look like you'll become a strong lad." Jason gazed at the cub fondly.

To his surprise, the cub looked back at him, and spoke his first word. "Zale."

**Author's Notes**: I really like the Redwall series, and I believe that a fox can be the hero of a story. No one is born good or evil, it's their choice. Please rewiev!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hey, here's my update! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Redwall in any way. It belongs to Brian Jacques.

**Zale's POV**

I laughed. Brother Galen looked so funny in those big floppy sandals. Hearing me, he gave me a long, hard stare and I decided it wise to leave before he gets angry. Galen's a kind beast, but he's very dignified. I spotted Jason by the lake and joined him to see what he was up too.

**Original POV**

It had been seasons since Jason brought Zale to Redwall, and the white fox was generally accepted. Zale had grown into a young fox, and still had the impulse to create mischief, just like any other fox, but his offences were rarely grave. Some of the Redwallers even found his pranks funny, but others claimed he set a bad example for the little ones.

**Jason's POV**

Drat. That fish just didn't want to be caught. It sure seemed intelligent. I sighed and rolled up my fishing net, prepared to call it a day, when I felt a paw on my shoulder. I turned my head and my gaze met a pair of pale eyes with an amused twinkle in them. It was Zale.

"Hey, why the long face?" he asked.

"Fish doesn't want to get caught in the net." I replied with a monotone voice.

"A net?" Zale asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hen, you're an otter, why don't you just swim after it?"

I grumbled. "You know I just caught a cold. Sister Rhea said I should avoid water for a week."

Zale gave me that famous casual yet mischievous grin of his and scratched the back of his neck. "That's really sad you know. Why are you even fishing then? No offense, but you're no good with a net."

I was at loss for words. Instead, I gave him a stern look, swung the net over my shoulders and walked back to the abbey.

**Zale's POV**

I just stood there with my arms crossed and gazed at Jason's retreating figure. We actually got along quite well, the otter and me, despite all the teasing. I knew Jason was just faking that hurt expression on his face, he always was. When the otter finally disappeared from my view, I turned towards the lake and spotted the fish Jason was trying to catch. I tried to imagine Jason's reaction if I caught the fish, but as amusing as that would be, I had better stuff to do with my time.

I ran to the abbey kitchens with an innocent look on my face. A plump dormouse was tending to a cake. I fixed him with a begging gaze.

He blinked. "Erm, 'ello, so… what are you doing here, Zale?"

It took all of my willpower to not jump up and down in glee. This beast looked so gullible! I sniffed and blurted out a lie about being treated unfairly and starving to death. The dormouse blinked again and for a second I was afraid he didn't believe me. But the dormouse was apparently quite dim-witted and started pitying me. I could barely contain my joy as he handed me the whole cake! I settled down on a chair and peaked at the cake slowly, savoring every bite. As I licked the frosting off my fingers, I considered tricking the dormouse again. Yes, I would have to put him on my list of victims!

**Author's Notes:** Aha, looks like Zale is obeying his fox instinct and tricked the poor dormouse into handing him a cake. Sniff… the dormouse probably labored for hours making it. Wait… what am I talking about; I'm not here to pity secondary characters. I'll update as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Hey, another chapter! Happy reading, folks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Redwall in any way. It belongs to Brian Jacques.

**Original POV**

Darwath.

The name itself sent shivers down the spines of his hoard. Darwath was a cunning, middle-aged fox, with a sleek black pelt. He commanded a vast hoard of rats, ferrets and weasels. The only fox in his hoard (besides himself) was his second-in-command, Claw. He was reluctant to have foxes in his hoard because he was afraid they might turn against him. Darwath also had five captains. Fangface the rat, Deatheye the weasel with the ability to hypnotize others, Tridenter the rat in charge of his ships, Shademask the ferret spy, and Bladepace the weasel who commanded the scouting parties.

Darwath had decided to set foot on Mossflower, but since the territory was new to him, he didn't do anything rash, but still desired to make his name known and feared.

**Tridenter's POV**

"Get a move on, ye filthy sea scum!" I shouted.

I sighed. I knew the rats were working as hard as they could, but I couldn't contain my frustration. Now that we had set foot on solid ground, my sea-faring experience would be useless to Darwath. I spat on the floor and slumped onto the ground. On the water, Darwath had practically depended on me. Now, he doesn't even care. He had summoned the other captains to his room, but not me.

**Bladepace's POV**

From the distance I could see my mate Tridenter sitting on the floor miserably. He was certainly looking down, but that was none of my business. I sent out two scouts a week ago, they should have been back. "If they don't back in another week, I'll declare them dead." I decided.

If my memory was correct, the two ferrets I sent out were named Fourfinger and Stubby. You could guess where their names came from. Fourfinger had lost a finger on his right paw, and Stubby didn't have much of a tail left. They weren't exactly the most skilled, but I had no intention to sacrifice my best scouts in unknown territory.

Darwath motivated the hoard with promises of treasure. But Deatheye and I know that he'll just keep it all for himself. But we don't want to start a rebellion. We're captains, so we get better treatment over the others. We've got power.

**Fourfinger's POV**

My mate Stubby and I have been surveying the woods for quite some time now. We are now returning to report to our captain. We could see him looking at us. He raised his hand and motioned for us to come closer.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"There be river nearby." answered Stubby.

I groaned. "Don't mind 'im cap'n. We saw a grand castle, oh, yes. It's real big. There not be much beasts oer there. They be liddle short mouses an' funny squirrels wit big tails. Easy to take, if you be willing."

Bladepace was now alert and eyeing me intently. "Fine. But is there treasure behind those castle walls?"

"Oh, yes!" answered Stubby. "Them big red walls should have treasure, no? An' if there be no treasure, there be big place we could live! Aye!"

I watched as Bladepace's lips separated to form an evil grin. "You're right Stubby. Even if there's no treasure it would make a nice base for Lord Darwath. Stubby, Fourfinger, if you continue producing work of this quality, you'll be promoted. How would you like that?" he asked.

Stubby and I both nodded our heads fervently.

"By the way, mates, what is that castle called anyways? Does it have a name?" Bladepace asked.

"I've 'eard it mentioned, cap'n." I answered.

"Well? What is it?" he said eagerly.

"Redwall."

**Author's Notes:** Oh, look at this! Vermin finding out about Redwall, not good. Hehe, please review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Wow, so I know this POV thing is confusing/annoying for some of you, but I think it helps me explore the different emotions of different characters. Anyhow, happy reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Redwall in any way. It belongs to Brian Jacques.

**Zale's POV**

I awoke with a yelp.

The dream, no, it would be better described as a nightmare, was still replaying itself in my head. I kept seeing this black creature staring at me with a pair of icy-cold eyes. And the smile…

I shivered. This wasn't normal; I don't usually have dreams, let alone nightmares. I looked out the window. The moon was there, its pale light reflecting on the lake's surface.

I decided to get out of bed and took a walk in the abbey. I stopped in the Great Hall, and marveled at the blade of Martin the Warrior. For some reason, it filled me with confidence and courage, and its sight was greatly reassuring. I was impelled to reach out and I softy caressed the blade. The touch of the cold steel lit a smile on my face.

**Darwath's POV**

Idiot.

My captain, Fangface, was glancing at me like a true idiot.

"Fangface… get out of my sight!" I barked.

"Aye!" the shaking rat replied hastily, scurrying out of my room so fast, he stumbled and tripped over his own tail.

I sighed. This is what I have as captain. I would have beheaded him long ago, if not for the fact that I had no one to replace him. Still, Fourfinger was doing well. It had been him and his mate Stubby who told me about Redwall. I let the ghost of a smile appear on my face. Maybe I should promote them.

I flicked my dagger out of my belt and fingered the blade absentmindedly. I was thinking about a dream I had last night. I didn't remember much, just that there was a white fox, wielding a marvelous blade, with a mouse standing behind him. The mouse looked like a warrior… I shrugged off the thought. Hun, after all, it was just a dream.

I placed the dagger back into my belt and motioned to Claw. The brown fox blinked in surprise, and then smartly saluted me.

"Claw," I asked. ""So... when was the last time I led the hoard into battle? And I mean a real battle, not one of those puny squabbles with tiny ships or travelers. A real battle, resembling a siege, something that can be counted as an accomplishment."

Claw placed his right paw on his chin and thought for a moment before giving me a reply. "I'd say a season ago sir, when we took that monastery."

I nodded. "Really? But an abbey is much bigger than a monastery, isn't it?"

Claw nodded vigorously. "Aye, sir."

I grunted, then stretched my arms and yawned like a cat. "Dismissed, Claw. Now get out of my room."

**Claw's POV**

I bowed and walked out of the warlord's room with much more dignity than that bumbling fool, Fangface.

I then proceeded to my quarters. On my table, I found my supper waiting for me. I sat down and chewed on a juicy rib while draining my goblet.

While I was enjoying my food, I pondered on my conversation with Darwath. I furrowed my eyebrows, Darwath seemed intent on capturing this Redwall place. But from what Fourfinger and Stubby said, it was only an old abbey with peace-loving beasts. I had no idea why Darwath wanted that so badly. There wasn't even any guarantee that the building contained treasure.

I finished the last of my supper, and then went to check on Tridenter. He was supposed to have finished repairs on _The Stormwielder_. It was Darwath's favorite ship, and if it wasn't repaired quickly and to his satisfaction, Tridenter risked ending up rowing with the slaves in the gallery.

**Zale's POV**

I still couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I kept thinking about my dream and the sword of Martin the Warrior. After pondering for an hour or so, I finally made a decision. I knew stealing wasn't right, but the idea was so firmly implanted in my head that I realized only Martin could have put it there. The black fox was out to get me, and conquer Redwall but I wasn't going to let him.

I slipped on a warm tunic, packed a few provisions, and scribbled down a quick note. I grabbed the sword of Martin, quietly opened the gate and departed from Redwall. However, I couldn't help but steal a quick glance at the abbey; for fear that I would never see it again.

**Author's Notes:** That's another chapter! Both Darwath and Zale seem to be having dreams. It also looks like Zale has left Redwall due to some bizarre dream! Hehe, I'll update as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Hey, guys! Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! Alright, I really hope you enjoy my next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Redwall in any way. It belongs to Brian Jacques.

**Jason's POV**

I just couldn't believe it. Zale actually left. But why?

The fox had left a hastily scribbled not where Martin's sword was supposed to be. Most of the Redwallers were more concerned about the sword than Zale. Brother Galen had complained to the abbot and had been very insistent about sending out search parties to find Zale.

I sighed and stared at the note pensively.

_I must leave. Fear not, for the blade of Martin is in good hands. I will take good care of it and I promise to keep it away from evil paws. I am seeking out a black fox and I shall not return before I find him. This fox presents a menace to Mossflower. Do not ask me how I know this; it all came to me in a dream. A dream… I would further explain my situation, if not for the fact that I am in a hurry. I hope you understand._

_Zale, a Redwaller until the very end._

I felt tears in my eyes. I felt sad… yet proud. Somehow I knew I had to let him go. I always knew that, from the moment I first set eyes on Zale, I knew he was destined for more than the simple and peaceful life Redwall offered him. He was destined to become a warrior. The note confirmed that. Martin talks to us in dreams and he visited Zale.

I shook my head vigorously. No, I shouldn't dwell on such things. I had my place in Redwall.

I won't stop him from accomplishing his destiny. I won't go after Zale.

**Deatheye's POV**

I grimaced in disgust. The hare in front of me shook with fear. Darwath expected me to torture this creature? It looked like the beast would die of fright if I did as much as talk to him.

"Boo." I said in a monotone voice, testing my theory.

The brown hare became as pale as the moon itself. It stared up at me with big pitiful eyes.

I slapped my forehead with my right paw. This guy was absolutely hopeless. I decided to start with a simple question.

"Eh… where do you some from, furbag?" I asked in the gentlest voice possible. Of course, I still sounded threatening.

The hare was sweating so much he looked like he would have been completely dehydrated in a couple of minutes. "Sa…la…man…das…tron…" he replied, pausing between each syllable.

I blinked in surprise. I had never seen anyone give in so easily. I decided to try another question. "Salamandastron, eh? Never heard of it. Is it like some kinda castle or something?"

The hare shook his head. "Uh… actually… it's… uh…"

I lost my patience and my temper flared. "If you've got something to say, say it, maggot!" I screamed.

The hare was beginning to get some color back in his face, but due to my sudden outburst he paled again. "Eh, it's a fortress… and it belongs to a badger lord…"

"A stripdog?" I asked. "Does he have a name?"

The hare's ears drooped. "Flarestripe." He answered in a small voice.

**Flarestripe's POV**

I placed the blade on the anvil and hit it so hard that it cracked in two. A hare of mine disappeared a few days ago. According to Lieutenant Tomas, he was taken by a band of vermin. The hare was still very young and didn't deserve to be taken like that.

I growled. If vermin were lurking around here, my patrol would take care of them. I picked up my hammer and placed the sword back into the furnace. I wiped my forehead with a towel and slumped down on a big chair.

**Original POV**

Darwath eyed his captain coldly. He was sitting on his throne and beside him stood Claw. Deatheye was kneeling before him and cleared his throat.

"Eh, oh exalted Darwath, the hare captured by Bladepace's forces caomes from a mountain fortress called Salamandastron. It isn't very far from here, and within it resides forty fighting hares and a stripedog." declared Deatheye, with his eyes on the floor, not daring to meet the gaze of his master.

Darwath grunted. "So?" he asked, obviously not pleased with the information provided by the hare. "What about this Redwall place, Deatheye? What's your point?"

Deatheye gulped. "Uh… well, I was thinking that we could go after this Salamandastron place…"

There was now a deadly glint in Darwath's eyes. "Well, you seem intrigued by this Salamandastron… how would you like to try taking it yourself?"

"What? Alone?"

The fox warlord was clearly amused. "Hey… if there are forty hares in that place, I think you'll do fine with forty rats or so…"

Deatheye realized that with those words, Darwath had sealed his fate. There was no way forty rats could take on the same number of hares. So he was to die attempting the impossible…

**Deatheye's POV**

I left the warlord shaking with fear. It would do no good to protest; he would just have had me killed on the spot.

That night, try as I might, sleep just wouldn't take me. I kept thinking about what Darwath had said. The only way to escape my fate was to escape Darwath. Ah, that's impossible; no one deserts Darwath and gets away with it.

The warlord definitely wasn't pleased with my work. The only way to save myself was to somehow make Darwath happy. Yeah, right. Like that's ever going to happen. But still, I had to try…

I suddenly sat up in my bad. The idea was brilliant! If I captured one of those goodbeasts from Redwall, Darwath would shower me with praise. I slumped myself back onto my bed and slowly let a smile form on my face. Yes… that was it…

**Author's Notes:** Ah… this chapter is my worst by far… I'm really suffering from writer's block… sniff I just really didn't know what to do with Jason…

I'm finally getting around to involving Salamandastron. Cool, eh? I might include the GUOSIM too. They're cool.

It looks like Deatheye is getting ideas… oh, what's he going to do?

I know my story is getting confusing, so feel free to ask questions, I'll try to shed some light on the subject.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Ahh… what's wrong with me? I've lost my touch…. (sniff) Geez, I'd appreciate any reviews telling me exactly what's wrong with this fanfic. (deep sigh) I'm lost… I need to go on vacation, get my creative juices flowing again. Well, to all the people who like reading my fanfics, happy reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Redwall in any way. It belongs to Brian Jacques.

**Zale's POV**

Ow, ow, ow…

Leave it to an idiot like me to stumble right into a thorn bush. I'm positively lost, probably should have brought a map with me.

I cut my way out of the thorn bush with Martin's blade. I uttered a deep, exhausted sigh. I had promised to take good care of the sword, and here it was, reduced to a gardening tool.

I slapped my forehead. Great, I need to find some shade. The sun is cruel, after all. I just don't get it. The same star that gives us life is now torturing me. Not fair.

I slumped down against a tree trunk. While doing so, I cut my back against the rough bark. I howled in pain. Idiot. I carefully opened my still full water canister. I took a small sip and wiped the sweat off my brow.

I should probably get going. Problem was, I had no idea where I was heading. Maybe it wasn't Martin who sent me the dream, after all. Maybe I just went crazy. Well, can't find my way back now, so I might as well continue, wherever I was heading. I just obeyed my instinct, and look where it got me.

That's definitely the last time I trust a stupid, misleading dream, I decided, before the world went dark around me.

**Original POV, Guosim camp**

Logalog Damon pawed his food uncertainly.

"Uh, you sure this gunk is edible?" he asked the cook.

"Course it is! 'Tis the best I could manage with the petty resources given!" muttered the cook with all the dignity he could muster.

Damon stuck out his tongue in disgust and he watched the green gunk fall back into his plate. "Uh… you know what? I'm not really all that hungry…" he declared.

The cook only stared at him, obviously offended.

Damon was quite young to be the chief of the Guosim, but the shrews still gave him their respect. His father was Logalog before him and he had inherited his leadership skills.

The young shrew leader promptly stood up and went to admire his longboat. It was made from the finest wood found, and there wasn't a dent in sight. Damon smiled but his admiration of the fine piece of wood was interrupted.

"Logalog! Logalog!" shouted a short shrew from the distance.

Damon creased his brow in irritancy. "What now?" he asked calmly.

"You'd better come sir! We just found an unconscious white fox in the forest!"

**Original POV, Redwall Abbey**

Brother Galen was sputtering at the Abbot frantically.

"I'm telling you, that fox is up to no good! We have to go after him!" he practically shouted in the Abbot's face.

The Abbot was a mouse who had seen many seasons. His grey fur was somewhat battered and his whiskers drooped. His vision was poor, but he kept a stern look nonetheless.

"Galen," he pronounced calmly. "I understand your frustrations. However, I trust Zale. He has shown great potential here and-"

"What?" asked Galen, interrupting the mouse. "Potential? But never before, and I do mean never before has the blade of Martin been carried by a fox!"

The Abbot kept his calm gaze, and for a moment, Galen felt guilty for interrupting the grey mouse. "Never before? Fine, then this shall be the very first time."

Galen was practically red with fury. "This is an outrage! Disrespect for Martin himself! You have blackened Redwall's name! The fox should not be allowed to go any further! We have to send out search parties! We just have to! With all due respect, I wish to pronounce my disapproval towards your decisions! I... I…"

Galen would probably have continued shouting if he were not out of breath. The Abbot fixed him with a stern look. But Galen could have sworn he saw a twinkle of amusement in the mouse's eyes.

"Brother Galen, are you aware that this if about the tenth, no, eleventh time you requested search parties? And if I declined your request so many times, what makes you think I will change my mind? Trust Zale, Galen. Trust Martin." said the Abbot, still in his calm tone of voice.

**Jason's POV**

I watched the Abbot and Brother Galen bicker while sipping my hotroot soup. Well, it wasn't really bickering, because the Abbot was still as calm as ever. Amazing how he always keeps his cool. Galen was really losing it. I mean, he confronted the Abbot during supper!

I drained the rest of my hotroot soup, and demanded another bowl from Skipper. However, the later refused to lift the ladle and instead, fixed me with an alarmed look.

"Another bowl? The pepper has gone to your head, or what? Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Enough? You don't know me that well, do you Skipper? I once drank three cauldrons of the stuff!"

"What? You're bluffing, no one can drink that much! That's more than a fully grown Salamandastron hare scoffs down a meal!"

I merely grinned. "Don't believe me? Come, just serve me another bowl. Oh, and please add extra pepper this time!"

&&&

After I had drunk my fill, I stretched contently and felt all the satisfaction of seeing Skipper's bewildered expression.

"I don't believe it…" he had said. "You finished the whole thing… with extra pepper…"

I laughed, and then reached for a tiny lemon pastry. While savoring the delightful pastry, I observed Galen and the Abbot. They were both eating, and Galen seemed to have cooled off a bit, even if he still seemed grouchy.

I shrugged and my thoughts strayed to Zale. I hope he was doing okay. Did he have enough to eat? What about water? What he sleeping comfortably?

And more importantly, was he safe?

**Author's Notes:** And that's another chapter for you, folks! You know, the chapter turned out a lot better than I thought it would. So what do you guys think Jason's going to do now? And Zale, how do you think he'll cope with the Guosim? The situation at Salamandastron ain't so good, either, hun? Ah… and we still have ol' Deatheye's problem to resolve, don't we? Oh... and Brother Galen is talking back to the Abbot… Not good. Hehe, what do you think of Jason and his ability to make hotroot soup disappear? LOL. Wow, I've created so many problems… and if I continue typing away like this, my ANs will be longer than the chapter! LOL. Later, folks!


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Hey, guys! I know my updates are straying… and getting less frequent… but I haven't dedicated my ENTIRE life to writing fanfics! I also have a lot of other projects and stuff to do (some of them fanfics, others not), so… yeah. Plus I'm going on vacation soon. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Redwall in any way. It belongs to Brian Jacques.

**Zale's POV**

Ah… I'm so hungry…

That was my first thought as I woke up. The next thing I noticed was that I was out of the cruel sun, and that there was a bowl of cool water lying next to me. But when I finally came to my senses, I realized I was chained up and was being stared at by a bunch of smug shrews.

I raised my ears in interest.

In the center of the crowd, there stood a young shrew. He appeared to be of importance and I immediately took a disliking for him.

He cleared his throat. "I am Logalog Damon of the Guosim."

"Great," I answered. "And my name is Zale, I come from Redwall Abbey, and, by the way, could you please untie me?"

The shrew glared at me. "Who said you could speak?"

I shrugged. "Well, no one said I couldn't." I answered smartly.

The shrew snarled. "Sorry, fox, but you're on my turf! What business do you have here, vermin?" he asked aggressively.

I raised an eyebrow. "I was just passing, shrew. Say, you haven't seen a black fox around here, have you? I'm looking for him, and I guess I got lost."

"Black fox? There are no black foxes here, vermin. And if there were, we would have killed them by now." replied the shrew coldly, before leaving.

**Damon's POV**

As soon as I left the fox, my younger brother Eamon ran up to me. He fixed me with a worried stare, and asked, "Brother! What of the vermin?"

I shrugged. "Ah, forget the guy. He says he's from Redwall and that he's looking for a black fox. Probably one of his mates."

Eamon creased his brow and frowned. "So… what do we do with him, brother?"

"Jeez, maybe we should just let him go." I answered. "There really ain't much to do with him. He doesn't pose a threat to us."

"Yeah, but if we just let him go, he could attack us. And what about the sword we found with him?" my brother asked.

"Eh… it's the blade of Martin the Warrior."

"Yeah, I know! But if the fox has it, it means that the fox is a fighter! And maybe he ain't from Redwall! Maybe he stole the blade!"

I grunted. My brother had a point. The blade could have been stolen. But I was the leader, and according to my laws, the fox wasn't to be harmed without proof.

Innocent until proven guilty. That's my quote.

I strolled around the camp whistling a tune to myself. I grinned at two shrews that were bickering and watched the smaller one tackle the other. He would have punched the beast and knocked all his teeth out, if I hadn't intervened.

"Ahem." I said, quite casually.

The shrew spun around and smoothed out his tunic. "Er… hi chief! I didn't see you there… Ah… my and my good mate weren't really doing anything… I was just showing his a wrestling move." he said lamely.

The other shrew, however, wasn't pleased with his mate's lie. "WRESTLING MOVE?" he thundered. "I'LL GIVE YOU A WRESTLING MOVE!" This being said, he raised a fist and slammed it into the other shrew's gut.

The poor beast yelped. "OWIE! AH! Kundro, mate, what's your problem?" he screeched.

Kundro merely grinned smugly. "Why, whatever is the matter, good friend? I was just showing you a wrestling move." he declared innocently.

Upon hearing this, the smaller shrew almost poked Kundro's eye out. I shook my head and headed back to my longboat, retreating from two somewhat-crazed fighting shrews.

**Deatheye's POV**

The rats all stared at me expectantly. I had chosen only the stealthiest rats, and the most cunning. Not that any of them were particularly smart, but at least they weren't complete idiots.

I went over the plan with them. "Alright, the Redwall place ain't too far from here, so we can expect to see a Redwaller walk in this direction sooner or later. We capture him and bring the goodbeast back to the Master to use as a hostage, understood?"

The rats all nodded.

We were hiding in a tree, and were all scouring the area for any sign of one of the abbey dwellers.

**Original POV**

Derora was a small agile red squirrel who liked to explore the woods. She was still quite young, but was an ace climber.

That day, when she was climbing a really tall tree in order to get fresh apples for Galen's pie, she spotted a small band of rats and a weasel.

Derora was a smart squirrel, so she silently went back to the abbey to call for help. She was frantic, yet kept her cool while she raced back to the abbey, unseen by Deatheye or his rats.

**Jason's POV**

I was chatting with Skipper about fishing techniques when Derora burst into the hall. She was out of breath yet refused help from Sister Rhea.

She finally managed to articulate a few words. "Its urgent." she breathed. "Vermin… in Mossflower… not to far from here…"

It took a few moments for the news to sink in. Then, the hall was catastrophic. Beasts everywhere were panicking, and some of the youngling started crying, not because they were aware of the situation, just because they were scared by the noise level.

The Abbot chose this moment to speak. "My friends, please _calm down_." he stated firmly.

Silence reigned over the hall as all turned to see what the Abbot had to say.

"Yes, I'm aware that this is troubling, however, running around won't do any good. Please, I say we send someone to apprehend the… vermin." he said.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's right."

**Deatheye's POV**

I gnawed on an apple while staring at the floor lazily. I was bored; nothing was happening. Then, I heard a noise that made me sit up, startled.

"REDWALL!"

I then heard one of my rats scream, and when I turned around, I saw him squirming on the floor, clutching an arrow that was sticking out of his shoulder. I gulped and looked around me frantically.

Suddenly, an otter appeared behind another one of my rats, wielding a stout club and a sling. He smacked the rat's face with the club, while hurling a smooth pebble.

I drew my curved blade and scampered out of the tree, just in time to see a volley of arrows emerge from the other trees. "Ah, squirrels! Bowbeasts!" I cursed. I hated squirrels; they always hide in trees, where you can't reach them.

I turned my attention back to the otter, and rushed at him with my blade raised. But I didn't reach him. I felt a sharp pain in my paw, and realized I was hit by an arrow. But the moment I halted to examine my wound, I was an easy target. The otter hurled his sling again, this time knocking me out cold.

**Author's Notes: **Ah, the long awaited update… What do you guys think is going to happen to Deatheye? And Zale? K, R&R, please.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Okay, another update. Happy, folks? Like it? Hate it? Don't even want to read it? Have you reviewed? Yes? No? Are you getting annoyed by all these questions? Confused? Angry? Ah, nvm. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Redwall in any way. It belongs to Brian Jacques.

**Deatheye's POV**

The otter just stared at me, so what else could I do but stare back?

I was tied up with a stout piece of rope, and behind bars. The otter had brought me a piece of cold bread from the kitchen and a goblet of water, and then he just stood there , staring.

I finally got bored of it. "Come on, riverdog, don't you have better stuff to do?" I asked rudely.

He grunted. "No." he replied casually.

"Mmm… well, could you at least tell me your name?"

"No." he replied, still emotionless,

"I see… Well, you're talking to Captain Deatheye, who reports directly to the great warlord Darwath! What do you say to that, eh?"

"Nothing."

Okay, that guy was officially getting on my nerves. And I was supposed to be the torturer. Ironic.

I attempted to start a conversation again. "So… this is Redwall?"

"Yes."

"Oh, ok."

**Jason's POV**

I was struggling to keep a straight face. The weasel, which was apparently called Deatheye, looked like he was going to break down any minute. I wanted to laugh at his attempt to strike up a conversation.

He opened his mouth again. "Uh… what are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing." I replied, feeling my lips twitch in amusement.

"Oh. And… uh…"

He fell silent. Seeing this, I left him. As soon as I had closed the door behind me, I burst in a fit of laughter. Passing Redwallers stared at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care.

**Darwath's POV**

What an idiot. Deatheye went away a few days ago, promising he'll be back with something of value for me, but he still wasn't back. I knew I had to replace my captain; he had been gone far too long.

I was sitting on a chair made of silver and laced with topazes and rubies. Claw stood beside me, wielding a bone spear. It was called that because the blade was made out of bone, obviously.

Claw eyed me worriedly. I smiled at my second-in-command's vigilance. He knew I was up to something from the look on my face, but he didn't know what.

I didn't want to keep Claw guessing, so I told him my plans. "Claw," I said in a harsh tone. "Let's say one of my captains died on the battlefield. Who would you promote in my place?"

I saw a reassured grin form on Claw's face; he knew I was talking about Deatheye. He cleared his throat and bowed respectively before declaring, "Exalted Darwath, the shadow of death, I would probably promote Fourfinger because he and his mate found Redwall for us. And the ferret is smarter than Stubby."

I nodded in approval. "Yes. You're right. He is a half-decent ferret." Then I turned to a weasel standing at the door. "You," I said, indicating him. "Go fetch Foufinger."

The weasel bowed, and then hastily fled in search of the ferret.

Claw then eyed me with a questioning look. "Sir, if you promote him, won't Stubby get jealous?"

"Undoubtedly." I answered, emotionless.

"But…"

I raised an eyebrow. "How does Stubby's jealousy concern you, Claw?"

He shook his head. "Never mind, your greatness. I am sincerely sorry for asking you a pointless question."

I grunted. "You should be. And make sure it doesn't happen again."

**Fourfinger's POV**

I was wrestling with some of my mates when an abnormally tall weasel walked towards me and said, "Master Fourfinger, the illustrious warlord would like to see you."

I paled visibly. "W-wha?" I asked, hoping I heard him wrong.

The weasel furrowed his brow. "Fine. Since your vocabulary is so low, let me put it in words you would actually understand. Go see our leader, lowly worm."

I was insulted. I might have been of little importance in Darwath's hoard, but I still had my dignity. "'Ey! What be yer problem, mate!"

The weasel shook his head. "Word of advice; if you don't report to Darwath soon, he'll probably have you beheaded." he stated.

I blinked. Then, my legs started moving on their own and before I knew what was happening, I was facing Darwath.

**Claw's POV**

Darwath sure wasn't called the 'heartless tyrant' for nothing.

He knew as well as I did that by promoting Fourfinger, he would break his friendship with Stubby. But he didn't care. He just wanted a new captain.

Fourfinger was trembling. But I didn't blame him; even I had trouble conserving my dignity when Darwath talked to me.

I saw the warlord open his mouth slowly and yawn. Then he declared in a monotone voice, "Fourfinger, I appoint you captain. Now get out of my sight."

The ferret's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped in shock. I was tempted to laugh, but I knew that laughter was not appreciated by Darwath. When Bladepace had laughed in Darwath's presence, the tyrant had given him an unforgettable flogging.

Fourfinger began stuttering. Big mistake. "M-me, sir? I-I think there be some mistake made. I-I…captain!"

Darwath sat up straight in his chair, and fixed the ferret with an icy stare. I winced; I pitied the poor creature.

The tyrant creased his brow and declared, "Yes, you! I appointed you captain! What part of that don't you understand, imbecile! AND QUIT STUTTERING!"

The brown ferret turned white. For a moment I was afraid he would die of fright. So I rushed to his side and pushed him out the door, to spare him further shouting from the warlord.

**Original POV**

News about Fourfinger's promotion spread quickly. Tridenter helped the ferret adjust to his new, more luxurious, life.

Fourfinger was given a small group of about a dozen beasts to command. It was a very small portion of the hoard, but Darwath didn't trust him with armies just yet.

And, of course, Stubby learned about his former mate's promotion as well. And, just like Claw predicted, he became jealous. He insulted the new captain, and spread rumors about him. But that wasn't enough to make Stubby content. And jealousy can make people do a lot of things…

**Author's Notes: **LOL, hope you liked this chapter. So what do you think Stubby is going to do? Oh… I think that at this rate, the story is going to take a lot of chapters… ah, well. R&R!


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** Many of you already guessed what Stubby was going to attempt, so this probably won't come as a surprise. Oh, well.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Redwall in any way. It belongs to Brian Jacques.

**Warning: **This chapter contains violence. And descriptions of violence. Can't handle blood, don't read. Get freaked out by violent scenes easily, don't read.

**Original POV**

The ferret ran a rough paw over the smooth longbow. It was made of fine yew wood and the beast had stolen it from Bladepace's armory. A terrible crime, but the beast didn't care. He didn't consider the consequences of his actions, and he planed on bringing the weapon back anyways. The ferret strung the bow with a sleek string, then slung a quiver full of arrows on his back. The quiver had also been stolen from the armory, and was also made of yew wood. The arrows themselves had sharp steel tips and were fletched with eagle feathers.

They were weapons worthy of a monarch, but the ferret was no royalty. No, he was just an unimportant member of a vast hoard, but he was motivated by jealousy.

Jealousy is a strong emotion, capable of turning the best of friends against one another.

Stubby perched himself at the top of a tree, inserted an arrow into the longbow, and then patiently waited for his target to come within range.

**Fourfinger's POV**

My new mate, Tridenter, and I were simply talking a walk in the forest next to Darwath's camp. Tridenter was talking to me about different types of warships when an arrow came zipping towards us from a tree.

Luckily for us, the archer had really bad aim, and only managed to hit my right ear. Well, the arrow went right through my ear, but I was still lucky to be alive.

Tridenter, who was a more experienced fighter than me, drew his saber and scurried up the tree. I never knew that the rat could climb so well.

Still standing on solid ground, I drew a small iron rapier and, clutching the weapon tightly, watched Tridenter anxiously.

**Stubby's POV**

I had unleashed the arrow joyfully, and I was eager to hear Fourfinger's cry of agony. But it never came. Instead, my joy turned into dismay as the arrow pierced his ear instead of delivering a fatal blow as was intended.

I blamed the misdirection of the arrow on the wind so I looked up and cursed the sky. Looking back down, however, I saw a menacing rat climbing up the tree, saber in hand. As the rat came closer, the blade of the saber seemed to be mocking me, assuring me that I'd die soon.

When I identified the rat as Captain Tridenter, I panicked. Tridenter was well known for his battle skills, and I didn't stand much of a chance against him. I shook my head frantically. The only way to escape the rat without fighting him was to jump off the tree. Never had the thought crossed into my mind to shoot the captain with an arrow; I was far too scared.

So, I took a risk and leapt out of the tree, landing on my stomach, right in front of Fourfinger.

**Tridenter's POV**

I could see the creature now, he was a ferret. His eyes reflected fear, and I snarled. But before I knew what was happening, the daring beast extended his legs and jumped off the tree. The movement puzzled me; he obviously wasn't game to fight me, but he would jump off a tree?

I shook my head in confusion and slid off the tree. The ferret had landed flat on his stomach, and he was literally eating dirt. I would have laughed, but then I saw Fourfinger. He was shocked, and his arms hung limply on his sides, a rapier dangling in his right paw.

I was about to ask him what's wrong, but he opened him mouth before me.

"Y-you…" he articulated, still shocked.

The ferret lying on the ground got back on his feet quite lively, and faced Fourfinger with a look of scorn and contempt. "Ya, _mate_, tis me. Surprised? Bah, idiot!" he spat on the ground and growled.

I then recognized the ferret and immediately understood Fourfinger's shock. Of course, his best mate Stubby had just tried to assassinate him.

I turned to the new captain. "Fourfinger… DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE THAT!" I shouted, yanking the new captain out of his thoughts. "He tried to kill you…" I continued. "You can't just let him get away with it! You're a captain, dammit! Act like one! Show him who's boss!"

I had hoped to motivate Fourfinger, and I seemed to have succeeded. He creased his brow and clutched his rapier with a stronger grip and held it in front of him, in a fighting stance. He then addressed his former mate harshly. "Tridenter's right. I'm willing to give you another chance though…"

**Fourfinger's POV**

Stubby didn't let me finish my sentence. He had rushed at me without warning, longbow in hand, and had tried to bring the wooden weapon down on my head. I acted on instinct, and plunged the iron rapier into my attacker's body, closing me eyes.

I felt a splash of blood hit my nose, and when I finally dared to open my eyes again, I saw Stubby's face peering into mine. His expression was unfathomable, and he emitted a horrible gurgle before collapsing onto the ground, to never rise again.

I unleashed a cry of shock as I realized what I just did. I sank to my knees and stared in horror. "No… mate, I'm terrible sorry. This was not 'pposed to 'av 'apened…" I started trembling and my breaths became short and deep.

**Tridenter's POV**

I shook my head and frowned at the new captain's reaction. Didn't he have any backbone? Was he really that attached to his mate? Normally one would be happy to have killed someone who had attempted to murder them.

I was confused, but I put on a compassionate look anyways. The truth was, I liked the new captain, but he was still an amateur. He didn't look fit to lead, not in this condition anyways.

My attention turned to Stubby. He was lying on the ground, both eyes still open. But what was really creepy was the fact that his lips were parted in what seemed to be a smile. The rapier had been thrust with such force that it had cut a gaping hole right through him.

The new captain was a sorry sight. Did he really have what it takes to be a captain?

**Author's Notes: **Wow… I just killed off my first character. Dammit. Plz don't get mad at me… but from the reviews I had decided that it'd be better to kill Stubby than Fourfinger. Killing off a character is a risk… (glances at readers nervously) Flames aren't appreciated, but I'll read them anyways.

And yes, I know, Zale once again didn't appear in this chapter. I'M SO SORRY! But I really had to finish the Fourfinger/Stubby scene. K? I'm sry… plus I don't know what to do with Zale and the Guosim…

Hum… R&R, plz… or R&flame, your choice, really.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** Oh, jeez, guys, I'm so sorry! Talk about a late update! (rolls eyes) And the chapter isn't even that long… It's just that I had another fanfic I had to attend too. Oh well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Redwall in any way. It belongs to Brian Jacques.

**Zale's POV**

Maybe these shrews weren't so stupid after all. After endless hours of questioning and suspicions, they had finally concluded that I was completely innocent.

Their leader, who apparently goes by the name of Damon and the title of Log-a-Log, whatever that was, was reciting a few phrases to me.

"… and you may now leave our camp as a free creature, and pursue your quest." he said.

I smiled smugly. "Great. So I take it I can go now? Cool."

The shrew leader just stared. "Begone with you, fox."

I had put my belongings in a leather bag which I swung on my back and firmly sttached Martin's sword sheath on my belt. The sword was inside the sheath, obviously. As I turned my back and started to walk away, I heard a voice behind me. It was a firm voice, determined, and it belonged to a shrew. But what really surprised me were the words that voice pronounced.

"Wait! Let me come with you!"

**Galen's POV**

I, Brother Galen of Redwall, was calmly descending the stairs leading to the room where the prisoner was kept. It wasn't a dungeon; after all, Redwall was an abbey and abbeys don't have dungeons. But we had to keep the weasel somewhere, so we emptied out an old cellar and threw him in there.

I was bringing the prisoner his meal. Jason had told me that his name was Deatheye. Really interesting name in my opinion.

I finally found my self facing the weasel. He regarded me with cold eyes. I held out the bowl of soup and a spoon. There was a row of iron bars separating us, so I thought I was safe.

I untied the vermin carefully, while warning him. "Deatheye, if you try anything, all I have to do is scream and the whole abbey will be here."

**Deatheye's POV**

While the mouse untied me, I observed him. He was a much kinder beast than the otter… he seemed easy to hypnotize.

I gave him a cruel smile. "Real sorry, mate. But I won't give you a chance to scream."

The mouse blinked at me, not understanding what I was getting at.

I continued grinning. "You know, mate, they don't call me Deatheye for nothing. Now look me in the eye." I said, meeting his gaze. "That's right… take a good look…"

I smiled with satisfaction when the mouse suddenly went rigid with fright. I laughed softly, still staring at him.

The mouse actually held on longer than I expected. But, like all the others, he eventually collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

I would have shouted with joy if it didn't risk betraying my presence. The mouse had already loosened my bounds enough for me to escape by myself. Then, being a pretty skinny weasel, I managed to squeeze through the bars, but it did take a lot of effort.

I wasn't as stealthy a spy as Shademask, but I wasn't trying to infiltrate their security, I was trying to get away from them.

A little hesitation around each corner, but within a half-hour, I sped out the gate.

When I was finally within considerable distance from the accursed abbey, I threw my arms up into the air and breathed the fresh night air. The fresh and mildly chilly wind blew against a face and I took a long deep breath. The stars seemed to smile at me and the moon never looked more beautiful than it did that night. Freedom is splendid.

I slumped down against the soft grass. The grass was wet since it had been raining a while ago, but it felt so good. I rolled over and imagined Darwath's reaction when I returned. I knew him; he probably thought I was dead or something.

After a couple of minutes, I realized I was hungry and groaned. Food, why hadn't I thought of that? I growled, what kind of escape would it be if I died of hunger?

So I got back on my feet and walked deeper into Mossflower, in search of something edible and the hoard.

**Tridenter's POV**

I was in my room with the new captain, Fourfinger. I was sitting at my desk, which was covered with maps and charts of the ocean. My right paw was fingering a silver goblet containing freshly-brewed rum. I glanced up at the right wall of my room. On it hung a carefully made painting of _The Stormwielder. _I smiled briefly, then turned my attention to Fourfinger.

The ferret was sitting across from me, with the desk in between us. He was also holding a goblet of rum, but I noticed he didn't touch it. Instead, he kept staring at the surface of the drink intently.

I sighed. The incident with Stubby's attempted murder had happened a few hours ago. Fourfinger was still upset.

I took a sip of the rum, and then placed the goblet on my desk, right on top of a map of the coast of Mossflower I drew a few days ago. Then, glancing at the ferret, I broke the grim silence that hung in the room.

"Fourfinger." I said in a tone that demonstrated authority.

The ferret was suddenly alert. "Yes?"

"I know you're upset… but as a captain, these things happen."

Fourfinger creased his brow. "But 'e was me best mate…" he protested, his voice breaking up.

I let my shoulders droop in exasperation. "No he wasn't. He tried to kill you; a real mate wouldn't do that. From the moment he decided to try to kill you, he was an enemy."

"Yes…"

I frowned and grew impatient. "You're a captain of Darwath's hoard. Did you think the job would be easy? Did you? Now if you can't pull yourself together, I'll have to report to Darwath and he'll have you demoted!" I said, not too gently.

That caught his attention. He straightened up and for the first time since the incident, he looked me in the eyes. I almost felt proud of the newbie.

He answered me in a firm voice. "Hum. Yessir, me aware of me duties and me shall do me best."

I chuckled softly. He was trying to act dignified and to impress me, but his bad grammar kind of intervened with that.

I cleared my throat. "Good to hear that, captain."

I then stood up and opened the door for him. He left my room looking proud and in better shape than ever.

**Author's Notes: **Quite a lot of stuff happening, don't you think? A shrew wants to join Zale, Deatheye escapes, and Tridenter gives Fourfinger a little pep-talk. Mmm… R&R!


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:** Wow, this update was fast! K, I just came home… and inspiration struck me. I typed for an hour and a half straight and… voila! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Redwall in any way. It belongs to Brian Jacques.

**Darwath's POV**

Damn that Salamandastron!

I didn't even want their stupid mountain and they attack my hoard! Argh, why'd we have to capture that no-good hare anyways?

But if that stripedog wanted to fight…

I was seated on my throne. Claw had left to supervise the troops. Just a few minutes ago, Shademask had entered bearing angering news. The ferret had entered silently and stealthily, but I could see he was scared to report to me.

And with good reason. I had almost knocked him out.

Flarestripe's hares had ambushed fifty of my hoard who were scouring the area for food and other provisions. My beasts didn't stand a chance.

I stood up and hastily walked towards the door, my blood-red cape flying after me.

**Fangface's POV**

Ah, this was the life!

Beer, geese, ducks, trout, and big juicy berries!

I pulled up a chair and sat on it, placing my hind paws on the table. I stroked my tail and reached for an enormous oyster. I cracked the shell open and savored the tender meat inside. I had heard that sometimes beasts found pearls in oysters. But I haven't been lucky enough to find one.

I brought a mug of beer to my lips and gulped it down noisily.

However, my joy was short-lived, for at that moment the doors swung open. I leapt on me feet and started to scold the moron who opened the doors for disturbing me.

"Hey, you! Wh-"

I stopped myself abruptly, for I suddenly realized who I was talking to.

A pair of eyes stared at me harshly, upon the face of a black fox. The beast was dressed in a white tunic laced with gold, with a red cape on his back. He wore two belts; on holding his two daggers, the other his scimitar.

Darwath.

He then smiled at me. Which wasn't a good thing.

He spoke gently, but with a hint of danger in his voice. "Ah… Fangface. Enjoying the food? You know, only captains have access to this kind of **luxury**." He started walking in a circle, with me in the middle.

He raised his head and his smile became broader. "You like being a captain, Fangface, don't you?"

I felt a bead of sweat begin to form on my forehead. "Aye, sir…" I answered uncertainly.

He gave a grunt of approval. "But being a captain is hard work, isn't it?"

I narrowed my eyes. I might not have been the brightest rat, but I knew my master was up to something. I just didn't know what.

He continued. "But… you don't seem to have been working a lot, have you?"

"Nay…"

He frowned mockingly. "Tsk, that's no good. Tell you what, I'll give you something to do, okay?"

"Aye…"

He stopped circling me and turned to face me, putting his paws behind his back. He sneered, showing me white teeth. "Good… but you don't seem too eager to receive an assignment from me."

I gulped. "Sir! Me would be 'onored!"

He stopped sneering and raised an eyebrow. "Hum. Very well, this is your assignment: take down Salamandastron."

I felt my jaw drop. "S-Sir?"

He shook his head. "What's wrong? Not afraid are you? Tsk, that won't do… that simply won't do…"

I winced.

He looked at me intently. Staring into his eyes, I felt like I was already at Hellgates. He didn't just look at me, it felt like he was looking right through me.

He resumed his talking. "Taking Salamandastron would increase your status, you know. Hum… I might even kick out Claw and appoint you my second-in-command. Deatheye was supposed to have that honor… but sadly, he's not here right now…" He trailed off.

I still wasn't convinced.

**Darwath's POV**

I clenched my jaw and my fists. That rat wouldn't listen to me! I cursed under my breath, and then resumed faking a smile. I made my voice as sweet as possible.

"Fangface," I began, my claws itching to be buried in his miserable little throat, "I've even heard rumors of **treasure** behind Salamandastron's walls."

I saw the rat's eyes light up at the mention of treasure. This time my smile was genuine. I knew he would fall for it, they always did. Say the word treasure to any vermin at all, and they would do anything you asked.

The rat licked his chops. "'ave ye sir? That's… nice. Ah… mebbe I will take this Sala… Sale… Salo…"

I placed my right paw on his shoulder in a companionable manner. "Salamandastron."

The rats chuckled nervously. "Ya, wat ye just sayed."

I raised an eyebrow. Sayed?

I lifted my paw from his shoulder. "Yes… anyhow, I look forward to calling you 'mate'. G'day."

I left the greedy rat behind and walked calmly out the door. It wasn't until I reached my quarters that I let out a soft cackle. Things were looking up…

**Eamon's POV**

"Wait! Let me come with you!"

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. What was I thinking?

The white-pelted fox turned slowly and fixed me with curiosity and mild bewilderment, as did all the other shrews present.

Damon was practically gawking. He cleared his throat. Twice.

"Brother… why do you want to go with the fox?" He asked slowly.

I answered without hesitation. "Because. I don't want to stay here anymore. This place is… old. Dull. Never in my life have I left the shrews. This is my chance, bro! I want to see Mossflower! I want… adventure. And if I have to travel in the company of a fox, then so be it."

My brother blinked. "But…"

I shook my head firmly. "Don't try to stop me."

There was a moment of hesitation, then, to my relief, Damon nodded. The gesture was reluctant, but he nodded.

He faced me. "I see. Then you'd better get packed." he declared in a monotone voice.

**Zale's POV**

I rubbed the back of my neck as I watched the young shrew leave to get his things. He was back shortly. I turned to leave and he followed me.

"Wait."

I rolled my eyes. What now?

I turned and saw Damon demand timidly, "No matter where you're going fox, the river route will be much faster… I could lend you a longboat…"

**Flarestripe's POV**

Lieutenant Tomas grinned at me and reached for another patty.

It was dinnertime, and we were celebrating our success. Sergeant Plaster was the one who found the band of vermin, and my hares took care of the filth quickly, and without casualties. Well… for most of them it was their first battle and they were exhausted… but apparently they still had enough energy to scoff down more that me.

I chewed on a celery stick and left the table. I just felt that something was going to happen…

**Author's Notes: **'ope ye liked it, mates! Me just 'ad da feeling that we weren't seeing enough o good ole Salamandastron. LOL, I'm speaking vermin. So… Zale is **finally** going to leave the GUOSIM camp. LOL, later folks!


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! Here's another really late chappie. Oops. Anyhow, regardless of the lateness, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Redwall in any way. It belongs to Brian Jacques.

**Original POV**

"Hey, don't fall over the side, fox."

Zale looked up in irritancy. "Okay, if you're going to be traveling with me, let's get one thing straight. My name is Zale, and that's that."

Eamon shrugged.

They were on a longboat Damon had given them, and they were slowly cruising along a small stream. They were only a half-hour away from the Guosim camp, and they were already arguing.

Eamon wanted Zale to row, Zale refused.

Zale asked Eamon to stop calling him 'fox', Eamon wouldn't listen.

And the heat didn't help their tempers either.

The white fox grumbled. "Hey, shrew, where are we going?"

The shrew stopped rowing and fixed him with a look of pure and genuine bewilderment. "You mean you don't know!"

Zale raised an eyebrow. "Not really…"

Eamon scowled. "You-"

"Hey, just row. You wanted adventure."

**Zale's POV**

The next few minutes were spent in silence. The shrew was practically fuming, which was pretty entertaining, if I may say so.

Suddenly I heard I noise in the bushes around the stream. "Hey, Eamon. Did you hear that?"

The shrew frowned. "Yeah. Think we should go investigate or something?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I promptly hopped out of the boat and onto the bank, keeping a firm grip on the sword hilt of Martin's blade. My paw was sweaty, probably from the possibility that something exciting was going to happen soon.

I took a deep breath and without giving a second glance at the shrew, walked into the thick undergrowth.

**Eamon's POV**

I frowned.

I hopped out of the longboat and tied it to a rock on the riverbank with a piece of rope. I worked quickly, using a knot Damon had taught me. After making sure it was secure, I ran after the fox, cursing.

When I arrived at his side the fox glanced at me but didn't say a word. He had drawn his blade. Sensing the possibility of danger, I drew my rapier and was vigilant.

**Original POV**

Xento was hungry. Ever so hungry… He slithered on the forest floor slowly, venomous fangs visible. He narrowed his eyes at the birds in the sky…

Xento had always wondered what birds tasted like. He had often imagined their taste. He felt a certain hatred for them, yet also respect. He respected them because the winged creatures were the only beasts that could see him, and live to tell the tale. He hated them for exactly the same reason.

You see, Xento was ambitious. He couldn't stand the fact that the birds were untouchable. The scaly beast collected just about everything, and he always wanted more.

And that particular day, he wanted food. He wanted flesh. Xento could go a long period of time without eating, but now he needed food. His hunger put him in a bad mood.

Sliding along, Xento stopped when he saw a pair of furry beasts through some bushes. They looked big enough to provide him nourishment for a month or so. And the sword in the white fox's hand would be a valuable prize.

**Eamon's POV**

I was the first to spot the adder. Letting out a startled yelp I yanked the fox's arm with my left paw and indicated the adder in the bushes with my rapier.

"What?" asked the fox, slightly irritated.

I scowled. So the ignorant fox had no idea what kind of danger we were in.

"Adder." I hissed.

That one word made the fox open his eyes wide in astonishment. "What?" he hissed back, though he knew perfectly well what I was talking about.

I gulped. "It looks hungry…."

**Zale's POV**

The adder sprang out of the bushes without warning. I just saw a pair of long fangs and a pink tongue lunge at me so quickly that I barely had the time to block it with Martin's blade.

The shrew gave a small squeak next to me, but regained his senses quickly and stabbed at the adder with his rapier.

He didn't manage to cut the adder due to the scales, but the adder obviously didn't like the rapier that was being repetitively stabbed into him. With one sweep of its powerful tail, it knocked the shrew against a tree and turned its attention back to me.

My arms just didn't have the strength to hold off the adder. But somehow I found strength I didn't have. Maybe it was the fear of death, but I knew I had to survive this.

I snarled at the adder and, uttering a cry of utter determination, pushed it back with my blade against its fangs. The adder retreated a few metres and hissed at me.

I set my lips in a grim smile and narrowed my eyes. The adder was grayish in colour and it was a fairly big one. Too bad.

The added raised its head and hissed a few words at me. "X…Xento… foxxxiess. Sss…shrew. Eatiesss…"

Oh, so the adder had some sort of vocabulary. Big deal. It was still an added, and it still wanted to kill me. I allowed myself a glance to my left. The shrew was still lying against the tree truck, rubbing his head.

**Eamon's POV**

Hum, who knew adders were so strong? It had knocked me off my feet with incredible force.

I had dropped my rapier in midair, who knew where it landed.

The impact with a solid tree trunk wasn't exactly pleasant either. The bark was rough and hard.

I heard a snarl, a cry of rage or something, and a few words being hissed. I imagined the fox and the adder fighting.

I rubbed my head with my right paw slowly before opening my eyes cautiously. "W-Wha?" I said softly.

As my eyes opened I saw the fox and the adder facing each other in some sort of weird stand-off.

I slowly got on my feet and spotted my blade not too far from where the fox was standing.

**Zale's POV**

I kept my gaze on the adder lest he try some sudden move. Yet, through the corner of my eye, I was relived to note that the shrew was now on his feet. He was pointing at something frantically.

I frowned. I couldn't understand what he was trying to tell me until he mouthed, 'Rapier.' I raised my eyebrows and looked down. Sure enough, a few feet away from me, was a gleaming iron rapier with a copper hilt.

I edged towards the rapier slowly, still keeping an eye on the adder. It wasn't until I bent down to pick up the small blade that the adder struck.

It was a fast snake, but I was swift as well, I sidestepped to the right. The adder's mouth closed on thin air, inches away from my arm.

**Xento's POV**

Flesh. I had expected to feel the delightful sensation of flesh in my mouth when I snapped my powerful jaws shut. Instead, I felt nothing, and worse, I bit my tongue. A sharp pain filled my mouth in the place of flesh. I cried out a sharp hiss and my pupils fixed the fox angrily.

The beast had dared stand up to me! I would make sure he died a painful death. Normally, I would kill my prey swiftly, but him… I would inject my venom into him, and watch him writher in pain as the poison slowly kills him. Yes, that would be a fitting death for such an incompetent creature. It would also give him the chance to regret opposing me.

I opened my mouth and hissed. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the rapier which he had attempted to retrieve and had almost died as a result. I also saw the shrew, now on his feet, fixing me with anger and… uncertainty.

I would have laughed if I wasn't so angry at the fox. The shrew was angry at me for attacking him and his friend, but was too much of a coward to do something. Or maybe he was just smart and knew that attacking me was pointless. No, if he was really smart he would have fled by now. Or maybe he's one of those stupid beasts with 'a sense of duty' towards his companion.

I turned my attention back to the fox. He was clutching the blade as if his life depended on it. Well, actually it did, but it was hopeless anyways. I could see drops of sweat from on his forehead. I hissed at him just to scare him, but to my surprise, he didn't flinch.

Instead he tensed and fixed me with a defiant stare. His lips were set in a growl.

I widened my eyes in confusion. I had to admit he impressed me. Normally, vermin of his kind would run. Come to think of it, why was the fox traveling with a shrew in the first place? It didn't make any sense to me.

I quickly shook the thought out of my head. No matter. A vermin was a vermin and a meal was a meal.

I opened my jaw again and prepared to deliver the death blow.

**Author's Notes: **So how was that? Personally I like adders. LOL. So… R&R! Oh, and the next chappie might be late as well. Hey, at least I won't abandon this fic. How could I after all the attention it has drawn? Besides, I love it.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:** I know, I know. Late. And it isn't even that good. Do you guys realize how much that sucks?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Redwall in any way. It belongs to Brian Jacques.

**Darwath's POV**

"Good morning, Claw."

The fox gulped. "Sir?"

I licked my lips. "So what news from Fangface?"

"Oh, great malevolent being-"

"Get on with it." My patience was wearing thin.

"Uh, as you wish mighty lord of darkness and master of all-"

"CLAW!"

The fox lost his nerve and was quite frightened. "Fangfacepositionedtroopsallaround SalamandastronandsurroundedthemwithoutthemnoticingandheisreadytoattackatyourcommandomasterofallusmiserablebeingsButFangfacehasdecidedagainststtackingforafewmoredaysattheveryleasttotrainhismenbecausetheyaren'treadyforbattleyetcausetheyhaven'tfoughtforalongtimegreatDarwath."

I narrowed my eyes, clenched my fists, and the edges of my mouth twitched dangerously. "A little _slower_, Claw."

The fox gulped. "Yessir, as you wish. Fangface positioned troops all around Salamandastron and surrounded them without them noticing and he is ready to attack at your command o master of all us miserable beings. But Fangface has decided against attacking for a few more days at the very least to train his men because they aren't ready for battle yet cause they haven't fought for a long time great Darwath."

I shrugged. Truth was I was quite amused. Claw was still talking really fast, but a least this time around I understood him.

I tilted my head. So Fangface was hesitating, hun? Hum, maybe the rat has an IQ higher than 0 after all.

I yawned casually. "And? What else?"

"Not much…"

I creased my brow. "Oh? You know, I've been thinking… I'm bored."

"Sir?"

"I'm bored, Claw. Tired of all this. Tired of sitting on a throne all day, doing nothing. I want to fight again, I want to cut something… I want to _kill_." I stated, examining the claws on my left paw.

Claw gulped audibly. "I see, sir." his eyes darted to and fro. "Well… if they're nothing else… I'll be going now…"

I laughed harshly, starling the fox. "Trying to get away from me, Claw? Tsk, tsk, not good. No, not good at all. How are you supposed to be my second-in-command if you don't even trust me?" I demanded, sharpening my claws on the armrest of my throne.

Claw bit his lower lip. "Sir, I- I do trust you, I really do. It's just that… I… need to check on Tridenter! Yeah, that's it! Yep. So I'll be going now, if there's nothing else, sir." he replied hastily.

I let him leave the room without paying much attention to him, still examining my claws.

"Hum… been some time since I've killed anyone with these claws." I said more to myself than to anyone around me.

There was a sudden knocking on my door. A quiet, timid knocking. I felt my ears stand up. "Yes? Come in."

The door opened slowly with a soft creaking and a rat came in. His eyes grew wide when he saw me. Of course they did, he was amazed by my majestic structure.

"S-sir… I sorry, must 'ave rong room…I new 'rond 'here, dunno 'wher to go."

I blinked. Why couldn't rats ever learn to speak properly? "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Me name, sir? Clor. Aye, that be me name. Clor."

I nodded. "Clor. You do understand that there's no room for mistakes in my hoard, don't you?"

"Aye…"

"And accidentally walking into a warlord's room is a grand mistake, no?"

"Aye…"

I closed my eyes and rested my chin on my hands. "Which captain are you serving under, Clor?"

"M-me… be servin' wit Tridenter."

I opened one eye lazily. "Oh, so you're a sea rat, eh? Figures. So when did you join my hoard?"

"Eh…. 'ust a few days ago, sir."

"Oh, so you were one of those rats we found near the shore. I see." Then I fixed him with a stern gaze. "You disturbed me today, Clor. Not good." I flicked my favorite rapier from my belt and threw it at Clor.

Luckily for the rat, my aim was true and I did little but nick the edge of his right ear. He stood there like a statue, paralyzed for a few seconds, before he began breathing again.

I stood up. "I'm feeling generous today, Clor. Get out of here in five seconds and I'll spare your miserable life."

The rat nodded, squeaked, and dashed out.

A short while later, there was another knock on my door. I just happened to be eating my lunch then. My eyes formed slits and I snarled softly. "It better not be Clor again, or else…" I muttered. The knocking persisted. Putting down a piece of bread, I cursed. The knocking continued. Forcing myself to stay calm, I granted permission to enter.

**Shademask's POV**

I knocked once. No answer. Of course not, at this time of the day, the warlord would be eating. I knocked again, and again, before the answer finally came.

"Come in…"

I calmly opened the door, entered, and kneeled before the fox as I always do. I could see Darwath's irritation.

"Oh, it's you."

He said no more. Truth be told, I was the only one in his entire hoard who could get away with banging on his door while he was eating. Ah, but Darwath was really going to be mad when I told him why I was there. But I decided to prolong the suspense by simply standing there, glancing at him.

His eyes darted to and fro. He picked up a half-eaten loaf of bread, tore off a piece with his other paw, and popped it into his mouth. He swallowed it, all the while keeping an eye on me. In the end, he couldn't stand it anymore and asked.

"Captain Shademask… why did you disturb my meal?"

I nodded. "Yes, for a reason."

Silence. Then, Darwath arched his eyebrows and asked, "And that reason would be…"

"The reason I disturbed your meal."

The fox blinked. Then he laughed. It was a nervous laugh, the one he only utters when he's trying to keep calm.

**Darwath's POV**

I wanted to strangle him. I wanted to skin him alive and then burn him over a raging fire. I wanted to impale him onto spiky rocks by pushing him over a cliff. But I couldn't. Shademask was an indispensable spy. No other was better. He could move unseen in broad daylight, stalk someone for months. To be perfectly honest, he even freaked me out sometimes. I'm scared he'll just pop out of nowhere and stab me in the back. For that reason, I tolerated everything he did. However, it would seem he took advantage of that. He knew he could get away with almost anything, and he pushed his luck for sheer amusement.

I smiled. "And… if you do not wish to discuss your reason with me, would you care to please leave?" Ugh, I said 'please'.

Shademask nodded. "Very well. You see, I was walking by and… well, I just wanted to drop by for a conversation. With you."

I nodded, all the while fuming inside. This beast drove me mad! "And…. what would you like to talk about, captain?"

"Not much, really. I'll be going now. Good-bye." The spy strolled away calmly. AS soon as he had shut the door after him, I stood up and threw my rapier at the door, imagining it was Shademask. The sharp blade buried itself deep into the wood.

**Claw's POV**

I poked at my fish. I wasn't really hungry. I didn't notice the ferret approach until his voice resounded in my ears.

"Good day, sir."

I spun around and dropped my fork, startled. The ferret glanced at me with cool yellow eyes.

Pulling myself together, I cleared my throat. "Uh, yes, good day, to you too, Shademask."

Shademask blinked. "So, what are you planning on doing this afternoon?"

"Uh…"

Shademask was a queer one. Unpredictable as well. One minute he's acting friendly with you, the next he's snapping at you like a rabid wolf. No sense at all. He struck just as much fear in the miserable hearts of the hoard as Darwath did. But no one ever dared mention that to the warlord. I'm so glad I'm Shademask's superior officer. But even if he called me 'sir', who knew what was going on in that ferret's mind.

**Bladepace's POV **

I couldn't believe I was lying on the cold hard floor when I could be in bed.

Darwath just sent me and my best men out scouting, for no reason whatsoever. Maybe he thought my men were getting lazy.

I was seated against a tree with my arms behind my head. I yawned softly as I observed my men. Some of them were busy escalating the tree while the others were setting up tents and trying to start a fire in this accursed rain. It sure was cold out there.

I looked up. Two weasels were wrestling each other. The sparring match ended when one of them fell off, breaking a couple of branches and unleashing wild laughter from his companions. I sighed. "What are you doing up there?" I shouted.

The weasel who pushed the other off gave me a toothy grin. "We 'aven some good 'ole fun, cap'n."

I nodded and took a swing of wine. "Well, that's fine, but keep it down."

"Aye, cap'n." he answered, still grinning.

I nodded. I decided to cut my troops some slack. The best way to get your troop's obedience is to be likable while still displaying power. And it sure was working for me. Taking another swing of wine, I wondered what old Deatheye was doing…

**Author's Notes: **Yes, indeed, Bladepace, what happened to Deathyeye? Mwahahahaha… ahem, please review.


End file.
